A New Hope
by Super Sheba
Summary: Mia stares down at her wedding robe, the memory of her thirteenth birthday, a birthday filled with grief still on her mind, and she needs comforting.


Mia: Super Sheba doesn't own chocolate cake.  Super Sheba doesn't own birthdays.  Super Sheba doesn't own Golden Sun, in fact, she doesn't even own her left shoe, it belongs to the hobo in front of her house!

**A New Hope**

Mia stared down at the snowy white woolen robe in her arms as she traced her delicate finger over the intricate silvery designs of Luna and Sol embroidered into the fabric, the memory of her thirteenth birthday still clearly imprinted in her mind's eye.  The day had begun normally, only to end with heartbreak.    
  


*flashback*

It was a beautiful winter day, the snowflakes dancing in the sky as they fell lightly upon the powder covered ground.  Though her family was quite poor, Mia always looked forward to her birthday, one of the few times throughout the year her family was together.  Mia's father returned home from the Atlin mines covered in dirt, his eyes filled with joy as he fell into the embrace of his family, a smile plastered to his smudged and blackened face.  Mia cared nothing for gifts, only asking to see her family together and happy, feeling that the sight of her family reunited was a far greater gift than any special hair ribbon or book she might see in the marketplace.  Though Mia's birthday seemed no different than any other, she awakened, feeling as though something had changed.  Smiling to herself as she gathered her messy hair into a ponytail, Mia quickly dressed in her robe, the chocolaty smell of the cake her mother was baking in the kitchen quickly filling her senses as she licked her lips in anticipation of the treasured sweet.  Mia rubbed her eyes, and yawned as she walked down the narrow stair case towards the kitchen, the smell of the cake so strong she could have shut her eyes and allowed the sweet scent to lead her to the kitchen.  Almost missing the chair as Mia sat her tired body at the kitchen table, she hungrily awaited the cake, knowing that would be the only food she ate that day, the ingredients too expensive to afford without skipping one day's meals.  Stomach growling, Mia turned towards her mother as she watched her slowly pull the cake from the oven.

"Now we must only await your father's return, and then we shall eat." said Mia's mother kindly as she stared at her smiling daughter.

A loud knock was heard at the door, causing Mia to dash to the door, hoping it was her father returning from the mines.  The form of a large turquoise haired man appeared in the doorway as the pans in the kitchen clattered to the floor, Mia's mother hurrying to the door, knowing it was her husband awaiting her.  

"PAPA!!" yelled Mia joyfully as she ran into his arms, her delicate arms wrapping around her father as tears of joy slid down her cheeks.

"How's my girl?" questioned Mia's father as he looked down at his young daughter.  "My you've grown more beautiful since the last time I saw you!  And guess what?  I have a week until I must return to the mines, so you, your mama, and I can all go somewhere together!"

"Really?"  Mia asked as she looked at her father's face in disbelief.  "Father, that sounds absolutely wonderful!"

Mia's father had never been given a day off in his life, and it felt strange to Mia for her father to be allowed home for more than a holiday.  This sudden surprise of seeing her father for more than one day brought joy to Mia's heart, each moment becoming more wonderful than the last.  Appearing in the doorway, Mia's mother ran into her husband's arms, a look of pure bliss upon her face.  Life seemed to be perfect at that moment, nothing able to change that feeling of happiness surrounding the tiny family. 

"I've missed you…" Mia's mother whispered as she embraced her husband lovingly, a tear trickling down her cheek as she spoke.

Mia excitedly ran into the house, barely able to wait to taste the cake in her mouth. Her gaze quickly became locked on the table, a box resting atop it.  The silver and blue wrapping paper of the box shone, complimenting the pale blue carefully tied around the box.  Wondering what the box could possibly be, Mia went over to inspect it, fingering the ribbon between her fingers.  

"You may open it." Mia's mother's voice rang from the hallway, a smile gracing the mother's happy face.  

Mia broke into a smile as she tore the wrapping paper from the box, only to find a robe far too large for her delicate frame.

"What is this?" questioned Mia as she stared at her gift, eyes wide with surprise.

"It's a wedding robe.  You are to..." Mia's mother began to explain only to begin screaming as her husband's body fell before her covered in blood.  "Run Mia, you must run!"

Mia grabbed the garment and began to run as she saw the mysterious intruder stab his sword through her mother with ease, crimson blood now staining the dirt floor.  Almost frozen with fear Mia continued on until she escaped Imil, the city no longer holding the sense of a wintry wonderland in her heart.

*end flashback*

Mia continued to finger the robe, the heart wrenching memory replaying within her mind with every touch to the robe.       

"Why were you attacked?" Mia whispered as she tried to withhold tears.  "Why did you even give me this beautiful robe?  I will never use it anyway, and now it only brings forth painful memories."

Tears began to stream down her face as she thought of her parents.  Every moment they had been together now seemed like only a faint dream as Mia yearned to have a family, to know someone loved her.  Meeting Isaac had been more wonderful for Mia than anyone could imagine, for she finally had a friend.  Through thick and thin Isaac had been there to comfort her, just as she had been there to comfort him.  Though Mia had never confessed to anyone, Isaac was the sole purpose for which she lived, waking up each morning only for the hope of seeing him and being graced by his kind and loving smile. Continuing to trace the embroidery on the robe with her fingers, her movements became slower and slower, each touch to the robe deepening the wound in her bleeding heart.  Life did not have to be so cruel, yet it had taken so much in so little time.  Mia wished that she could have healed her parents as they lie on the floor crimson blood seeping from there wounds, but she had been helpless, knowing not how to cast a simple ply spell.  

"If only I had known how to save them…."  Mia wept. "If only…." 

Mia heard the door open slowly as Isaac's thin yet muscular form entered the room.  Choosing a small oak chair in the corner, Isaac seated himself down unnoticed as he watched Mia cry into the billowing folds of the robe on her lap.

"Why couldn't the attacker have just killed me instead?" cried Mia quietly.  "Then I would never have had to live an orphan.  The suffering would be over."

Isaac got up from his chair, no longer able to bear Mia's weeping.  Each tear had been like a dagger piercing Isaac's heart as he had watched Mia shake in pain.  Isaac longed to throw his arms around her and pet her hair, to comfort her in a time of despair as she had helped him so many times before.  

"How could such a kind and beautiful angel as Mia have been hurt so?" Isaac wondered as he watched the woman he loved shake with pain, her tears now leaving a damp spot on the robe.  "It just doesn't seem fair.  She does so much for everyone!"

A strong pair of arms began to embrace Mia as she continued to sob, her arms soon wrapping tightly around his neck.  Stroking Mia's cerulean hair, Isaac began to marvel at its beauty.

"Her hair is so soft, like something from heaven." Isaac said smiling as he held Mia's delicate frame in his arms, her face buried in his chest.  "Mia, do not blame yourself, it doesn't do any good for one to blame themselves if they did nothing wrong."

At the sound of Isaac's loving and kind voice, Mia looked up to stare into Isaac's cerulean eyes. Isaac's embrace felt so warm and wonderful, the pain in her heart slowly being relieved as he showed her compassion that none before had.

"When you said those exact words to me when we met, and I was grieving, I listened." whispered Isaac as he stared into Mia's deep green eyes.  "I took those words to heart Mia, they meant something to me.  They told me not to grieve, yes, but they also told me something far more important.  They showed me you cared, and that was more important to me than the world Mia."

Isaac lightly kissed Mia atop the head as she began to dry her tears on Isaac's tunic.  Being held in Isaac's arms was like nothing Mia had ever felt before, like a force was protecting her that not even the strongest foe could break. It seemed as though a barrier was separating Isaac and Mia in their joyous moment from the rest of the world, not a thing able to disturb the love in their hearts.  

"Mia, I can't hold this in any longer." Isaac said as he began to hold Mia closer to him.  "Mia, I love you."

"Oh Isaac." Mia whispered as tears again came to her eyes.  "Thank you."

Mia buried her face into Isaac's chest as she remained in his embrace, the man she loved smiling down at her.  Mia's heart, though still aching from the pain of loss, no longer felt as though it was going to break.  Comfort from the one she loved was all Mia needed to be happy, her eyes now staring down at the once wretched garment with new light.

SS:  Well that's it for all of you rabid mudshippers out there like me!  I worked hard on this fic, and I appreciate it very much when my reader's give me feedback, so please leave me a review.


End file.
